


Different

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Bill likes Zelda, Zelda likes Missy and Missy likes The Doctor or rather she thought she did.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re doing what?” Zelda asked Bill. Zelda was one of Bill’s friends at the University. She was actually one of the professors but everyone knew Bill spent a lot of time with The Doctor so no one questioned her friendship with Zelda. 

“The Doctor wants me to help out by spending some time with his friend. I don’t want to go alone though because she scares me.”

“She scares you? She is just what a middle aged woman? I mean how can that be scary?” 

“Come on.” Bill tugged Zelda’s hand and pulled her along. 

“Umm won’t The Doctor get mad?” 

“I will handle him later. We just have to keep her company for a few hours. He says it’s good for her.”

Bill led Zelda downstairs in the basement to a door of a vault. She opened the door and they walked in, Bill shutting the door behind them. Zelda looked at the woman inside like a small glass cage in the center of the room. She had crazy brunette hair on top of her head. The prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. She reminded Zelda of Mary Poppins. 

“Oh look it’s The Doctor’s new toy and she brought a friend.” 

“The Doctor wanted me to spend time with you. He says you need to slowly integrate back into society. So I am supposed to spend a few hours with you and I thought why not bring a friend? Missy this is Zelda. Zelda this is Missy.” 

“I see.” Missy smiled. “Well do let me out so I can play.” 

Bill rolled her eyes and let down the shield surrounding Missy. 

“So where is the doctor?” 

“He has meetings today.” Bill answered.

Missy circled Zelda her eyes running over Zelda’s body. “Well aren’t you a pretty thing? I don’t get many visitors.” 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda replied. 

“Me too. So Bill what exactly is it we are doing this afternoon?” 

“Well Nardole told me you like Tim Burton movies so I brought The Corpse Bride.” 

“I actually prefer that to The Nightmare Before Christmas but I try not to spread that around. Some people take offense.” Zelda said plopping down on the sofa in front of the TV. 

“I forgot the snacks.” Bill groaned. 

“I’ll stay if you want to go get them.” Zelda shrugged. 

“You would stay?” 

“Yeah, trust me she can’t do anything to me.” 

“Alright.” Bill shrugged leaving the vault. 

“You’re rather sure of yourself aren’t you?” Missy sat down rather close to Zelda. 

“I know my capabilities.” Zelda eyed the brunette. 

“You’re different but I don’t know how.”

“Yes and you won’t know unless I decide you should. Why are you locked in here?”

“I have killed people.” 

Zelda eyed the woman carefully. 

“Are you frightened now?” 

“No.”

Before Missy could ask anything else Bill returned. 

“Okay so I have popcorn, chocolate, cookies and chips. Proper junk food for a girls movie night.” Bill sat down in one of the arm chairs. 

Zelda watched Missy watch the movie pretty much the whole time. She liked to see how the woman reacted. She was very intrigued by the brunette. 

“But she ended up alone. Victor and Victoria ended up together. She never found love and got married.” Missy looked so heartbroken over the ending. 

“Yeah not my favorite movie either.” Bill replied as she started cleaning up the food. 

“I always felt a little bit like Emily never to be the bride and have true love. Maybe that’s why I love it so much.” Zelda said softly. She felt Missy’s eyes look over her. 

“You’re beautiful and there is something different about you I haven’t figured out yet. Why wouldn’t someone want you?”

“Beauty and power don’t make a relationship work. I know I have learned that the hard way. There has to be more than just looks, power or good sex.” Zelda got up to help Bill so they could leave.

“Will you come back?” Missy eyed the redhead. 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t even supposed to be here today.” 

“Bill...” Missy looked like she was trying to find the right words. 

“Yes, Missy?”

“Please bring her back.”

“I will talk to the Doctor about today and if he says she can come back and if she wants to come back maybe she will.” 

“Do you want to come back?” 

“Yes, I would like to. It was nice to have met you Missy.” Zelda smiled at the woman. 

“You too. I do hope you come back.” Missy had such a look of hope but fear it hurt Zelda. 

Zelda and Bill said goodbye to Missy and went about their evenings.

The Doctor showed up later in the evening with Japanese food.

“So how were things with Bill?”

“They were good. She brought a friend, Zelda.”

“Zelda...Zelda Spellman one of the new professors?”

“Red hair, green eyes, really pretty.” Missy said taking a bite of her food. 

“Yes that’s her. She is a new professor.”

“There is more to her than that. I’m sure of it. I want to see her again if you will let me.” Missy gave him a pouting look with big eyes. 

“Why do you do that with your eyes?” 

“Does it work?”

“Yes it works. I will ask Ms. Spellman if she wants to see you again. It’s her decision though, deal?”

“Fine.” 

“Now you should go get cleaned up and get some rest.” 

“I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, Missy.”

“You are going to ask her?” 

“Yes, Missy. I have no reason to lie to you.” 

Missy smiled happily and hugged the Doctor and pressed a kiss to his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ms. Spellman, I was wondering if I might have a moment with you?” 

“Sure Doctor what can I do for you?” 

“It’s about Missy, she really liked you and would like it if you would visit her.”

“If you tell me what protocols to follow to get in and out of the vault, I will gladly visit her on occasion.” 

“You’re not afraid of her?”

“Because she is a murderer or because you and her are some type of alien life form?”

“How did you know that?”

“Look Doctor there is more to me then meets the eye. I’ve been to Hell and helped kill the Devil himself so no I’m not afraid of Missy.”

The Doctor was confused by Zelda’s statements but he figured now wasn’t the time to question it. So he gave her all the instructions on getting in and out of the vault. 

Later that afternoon during her office hours she decided to go grab some coffee and go visit Missy. No students had made appointments and no one had come by. She could always mark papers later in the evening. Missy heard the door to the vault opening. It wasn’t the Doctor she would have felt it and Eggman didn’t come at this time in the afternoon. 

“You came back?” Missy asked as she walked towards the redhead. 

“I thought that’s what you wanted? At least that’s what I was told.”

“It is what I want.” 

“I brought some coffee. It’s black, I’m sorry that’s how I take mine. I would have brought something stronger but I’m sure that would be frowned upon.” 

Missy grabbed the coffee from Zelda and sat down in one of her chairs. “So what do you teach?”

“Languages.” 

“You speak more than one?”

“Yes, I have had a lot of time to become fluent in a few.” 

“You’re not mortal. You’re not alien. What are you?”

“What are you?” 

“I asked you first.” Missy smiled. 

“I don’t tell all my secrets right away and to just anyone for that matter.” Zelda took a sip of her coffee. 

“I’m not just anyone, I assure you.”

Zelda ran her eyes over the brunette. “I’ll let you know.” Zelda was attracted to the brunette but she wasn’t going to let her know that. 

“So Zelda Spellman how did you end up here?” 

“Well since I know how you ended up here, I guess I can answer that question. I was in a relationship with someone and it went wrong. I needed a change.” 

“How did it go wrong?”

“I’m not going to tell someone I just met that. Plus it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“Alright.”

“Why do you dress like that?” 

“Seriously, I could ask you the same thing. You look like you stepped out of the golden age of Hollywood.” 

“It was a great time for fashion and movies.” 

“You sound as if you were there.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

“I just like the style. I like children’s movies. I wanted to look like Mary Poppins.” 

“I should go. I have papers to grade.”

“Will you come back again?”

“When I have some free time, yes.” 

It was a little after the witching hour and Zelda was still grading papers. She was in her bed though if that counted for anything. Zelda’s phone rang. 

“Hello.” 

“Ms. Spellman this is the Doctor.”

“It’s awfully late Doctor. What can I do for you?” 

“It’s Missy. How fast can you get here?”

“Within a matter of seconds.” Zelda said as she teleported into the vault. 

“Zelda?” 

“Look Doctor we can get tea tomorrow and discuss all your questions about me. Now what is wrong with Missy?”

“Nightmare involving you is all I got.”

“Well where is she?”

“Her bed.” The Doctor pointed to the back part of the vault. 

“I got this Doctor.” 

Zelda made her way over to the bed. Missy was curled in a little ball in the middle of the bed. She was in purple pajamas with cats on them and her hair was down. This was a different Missy then the one Zelda had met the past two days. 

“Missy?” Zelda touched Missy’s shoulder. 

Missy jumped off the bed and threw herself into Zelda’s body. “You’re alright.”

“Yes, I am. You just saw me a few hours ago.” 

“I dreamed you died. I hurt you.” Missy cried. 

“I’m fine and you’re not going to hurt me. Come on now let’s get you back in bed.” Zelda tucked Missy back into her bed. 

“Are you leaving?” Missy clung to Zelda’s arm. 

“I can stay if you want. I mean I needed to get some sleep too.” Zelda took her robe off and climbed in the bed next to Missy. 

“I’m sorry he drug you out here so late.” 

“It’s alright, anytime you need me at all I will come.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nardole came to bring Missy her breakfast only to find her wrapped around that new redhead professor. So he quietly slipped back out to find the Doctor. 

“Why is your friend in bed with that new professor?” Nardole asks as he walks into the Doctor’s office.

“I don’t know. I called Zelda to come talk to Missy because she was upset. I left so I have no idea what they did after that.” 

“You left Zelda alone with Missy are you insane? What if Missy tried to hurt her?”

“I don’t think she would and I’m positive Zelda can handle things.” 

“You don’t even know Zelda.”

“She isn’t just a human.”

“Alien? Because you know Missy has killed plenty of those.” 

“No, I think she might be a witch.”

“A witch? Seriously this isn’t a children’s book this is real life.” 

“Well other species are real so why couldn’t Witches be?” 

“I suppose they can be real.” 

“Missy, I have to go home and get ready. I have classes to teach.” 

Missy shot up at the voice. “What are you doing here?” 

“Seriously? You had the Doctor call me last night to come see you.” 

“I’m sorry, when I have nightmares things afterwards are fuzzy.” Missy eyed the silk blue nightgown Zelda wore. “Were you in bed?” 

“Yes but I was grading papers so don’t worry you didn’t wake me up.”

“I’m sorry for having him drag you here.” 

“I’m not, I have nightmares too and I didn’t last night. I do have to go now Missy but I will come back if that’s something you still want.”

Missy found herself shaking her head agreeing. 

Zelda smiled kissing the top of Missy’s head. “You should wear your hair down more.” Zelda tugged a curl between her fingers. Then Zelda let go and teleported home. 

Nardole came back a half hour later with Missy’s breakfast. 

“Nardole, what is Zelda Spellman?”

“It must be important to you, you used my actual name.”

“Shut it Eggman and tell me what you know.”

“She is a witch, I think.”

“Doctor?” 

“I’m having tea with her today and she told me she would tell me the truth answer all my questions.”

“Did I really ask for her last night?”

“Well you had a nightmare about her and you wouldn’t calm down until you saw she was alright. So I called her.”

“She stayed all night.”

“Did you ask her to stay?”

“I can’t remember. You know after my nightmares it’s always fuzzy. I get so lost in them.” 

The Doctor pulled Missy into his arms. “It’s going to get better. This is just part of it.” 

Later that afternoon during Zelda’s free period the Doctor knocked on her office door. 

“Oh Doctor please come in?”

“I have a request.”

“Yes?”

“Mind if we have this tea with Missy? She seems to have as many questions as I do.” 

“I don’t mind.”

“Can you show me how you got into Missy’s vault so fast last night?” 

“Fine, take my hand.” Zelda held out her hand. 

“Did we just teleport?” The Doctor looked around Missy’s vault. 

“Yes.”

“How without some sort of device?” 

“I don’t need devices it’s just a simple spell.” 

“You are a witch?” Missy walked towards Zelda. 

“Yes, I’m a witch.” 

“That’s why you aren’t afraid of me.” 

“You have killed people? People die in the world I live in too. I’m use to death. You’re not bad, you’re just broken.” 

“You’re wrong, I’m evil.”

“You might have been once but you aren’t anymore.” 

“So you are born a witch?”

“Yes my family has always been witches as far as I know.”

“So you have powers?” The Doctor looked at Zelda. 

“Yes I have powers.” 

“How long are you here for?” Missy asked. 

“I haven’t decided. Have I answered all of your questions for now?”

“Yes.” Missy and the Doctor said together. 

“I have to work now so good afternoon.” Zelda smiled as she teleported out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s been a week.” Missy said when Zelda teleported in the vault. 

“My classes have midterms and projects. My free periods have been booked.” 

Missy walked over to the piano and sat down, ignoring Zelda. 

“If you’re going to act like a spoiled brat, I can go.”

“Why do you think I would care?”

“You sure seemed upset that I was gone for a week.” 

“I’m sorry, I thought the polite thing to do was inquire since it had been a week.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair. 

“I don’t need to see you.” 

“Yes, you seem to be making that a point today.” Zelda sighs. 

“It’s true.”

“Fine Missy if you don’t need me then....” Zelda doesn’t even finish her sentence before she is gone.

“Doctor have you seen Zelda lately?” Missy asked one evening after one more week had passed.

“Just in passing, we all get busy this time of year. Why? Doesn’t she still come visit?”

“No, I made her think I didn’t care or want to see her.” 

“Why would you do that, Missy?”

“Because I like having her around too much.” 

“Why is that a bad thing?”

“I have never felt this way before. It’s overwhelming. It’s like I want to be around her all the time and I don’t know how to deal with that.” 

“Have you ever stopped to think you might care about her and you might have feelings for her?” 

“Don’t be silly Doctor, I love you.”

“Missy you can love me and fall in love with someone else.”

“I don’t know how to fall in love anymore, I don’t think.” 

“Why don’t you just try to be her friend first?”

“What if she doesn’t want to come back?”

“Apologize.”

“You mean say I’m sor...sorr...y?”

“Yes, I’m going to send her a text alright?”

“Alright.” Missy nodded still feeling unsure. 

Zelda hated that Missy sent her away. She was drinking more than usual and smoking too. Of course she would like some attractive woman that happened to be a criminal and on top of that a pain in the ass. Zelda looked up as her phone buzzed. 

Doctor- Could you go see Missy? She misses you. 

Zelda- Fine but if she is rude again, I’m done.

“She says she is coming. Now if you excuse me Nardole, Bill and I have somewhere to be. Enjoy your evening.”

“You bought food though.” Missy questioned. 

“Share with Zelda. I also rented some movies. Good night.” The Doctor waved. 

He knew they had a fight and how they felt about each other. The whole thing was a setup. Missy shook her head. Missy set the table with the pasta the Doctor has brought. Missy found another bag with the movies, flowers and battery powered candles. She also found a piece of paper in the bottom of the bag. 

Missy, 

Give her the flowers, apologize and try giving her a nice date. Then you should know where you stand with her. 

You got this. 

The Doctor 

“I’m sorry, I was in the middle of something when the Doctor messaged me and I had to finish.” Zelda looked around and notice the candlelit table. Then she looked at Missy who was standing there holding a bouquet of lavender roses in her hand. “Missy, what is all this?” 

“It’s me saying I’m sorry.” Missy held out the roses to Zelda. 

“Do you know what lavender roses mean?” Zelda looked at Missy. 

“Not exactly the Doctor brought all of this in.”

“Of course he did. Well shall we eat?” Zelda pointed towards the table. 

“I guess so.” 

Zelda eyed the plastic silverware. 

“I’m not allowed to have the real stuff anymore. I tried to stab Nardole once.” Missy shrugged. 

“Hmm.” 

“Do you miss home?”

“Well Sabrina and Ambrose have grown up and are in relationships. My sister has someone now. I didn’t feel like they needed me anymore. So do I miss home? I miss being needed and wanted I guess.” 

“You said you were in a relationship though.”

“I was but Faustus didn’t love me and all I wanted was to feel important. Faustus saw me as trophy to be used and showed off.” Tears filled Zelda’s eyes. 

“Don’t cry, please. If I could kill him for you I would.” 

“Thank you but it’s alright he isn’t alive anymore.” 

“Did you?” Missy’s eyes were wide looking at Zelda. 

“No, his daughter handled that.” 

“Oh, so the Doctor rented some movies...if you wanted to stay afterwards.”

“I can stay for however long you would like. I mean it’s not like it’s hard for me to get home.” 

“If the Doctor ever lets me out will you take me to your home?” Missy blurted out before she could stop herself. 

“My home here? It’s not very exciting.”

“No, with your family...I would like to see where you have lived and what made you who you are today.”

“Alright.” Zelda smiled softly at the brunette. 

“You said that like there is catch though.”

“No catch, Missy sometimes people do things because they are just trying to be nice or to make you happy.” 

“Why would you want to make me happy?”

“I like you Missy. I want to get to know you better. I want to be your friend. I can’t do that though if you push me away again.”

“But why?”

“Dammit Missy, maybe I have been trapped before not in a vault but in my own body.” Zelda turned away to hide her tears. 

Missy got up and walked around the table and grabbed Zelda’s hand. “Come on, why don’t you get a bath and I will clean up the mess from dinner. You can borrow some of my pajamas and we can watch one of the movies in the bedroom, alright?”

Zelda nodded following behind Missy as she led her into the bathroom. Missy started the water and walked to her room and grabbed some pajamas and brought them back to Zelda. “These have unicorns and you’re kind of magical and so are unicorns.” Missy blushed handing the pink unicorn covered pajamas to Zelda. 

“Thank you, Missy.” 

Zelda came out of the bathroom a little while later to find Missy in her bedroom taking her hair down. “I’m finished.”

“Alright, I’m going to go take a quick shower and I will be right back. The movies are on the bed if you want to look at them.” 

Twenty minutes later Missy came out of the bathroom with her hair down, a clean face and her purple pajamas with kittens on them. 

“Did you decide?” 

“You realize they are romantic movies?”

“I didn’t pick this stuff. I can’t leave remember?” Missy sang.

“Yes, I know and whatever you want is fine.” 

Missy put one of the movies in and climbed into her bed. She looked at Zelda who was sitting on the edge looking unsure. “You can come sit next to me. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Zelda smiled and climbed in next to Missy. Halfway through the movie Missy had snuggled into Zelda’s side. Zelda was running her fingers gently through Missy’s curls. The movie ended and Missy didn’t move. “Can you stay?” Missy whispered. 

“If you want.” 

“Please? I have nightmares almost every night and I hate to admit it but if you leave I will have to turn on every single light to even attempt to get some sleep.” 

“I have nightmares too.” Zelda admitted. Zelda pulled the brunette into her arms and they both fell asleep. 

Zelda woke in the middle of the night to the sound of a whimper. It took Zelda a minute to remember where she was. “Missy? Hey, you’re alright.” Zelda rubbed her hands in soothing circles against Missy’s back. 

“Zelda?” Missy asked clinging to Zelda’s shirt. 

“You’re alright. I’m right here. I got you. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I dreamed I was all alone and lost everyone. No one came back for me.” Missy sobbed. 

“I’m not going to leave you. I can see you so much you would get tired of me.” 

“Never going to happen.” Missy mumbled sleepily curling herself into Zelda’s body. 

“Night, Missy.” 

Missy mumbled unintelligible words which made Zelda giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are you going?” The Doctor looked up at Nardole. 

“To go bring your friend her breakfast.”

“It’s Saturday and she isn’t alone.” 

“What? Did you let Ms. Spellman stay over again?”

“No, I assume Missy let Zelda stay over again.” 

“Missy shouldn’t be allowed to have sleepovers if you ask me. You’re just asking for trouble letting Missy be friends with a witch.” 

“I think Missy might like her and that would be good for her.”

“Good for you, you mean. She would love someone besides you.” 

“She can love me all she wants but maybe it’s best if she finds someone that reciprocates.”

“What happens when the vault isn’t enough for them?”

“We will deal with that when we get there.” 

Missy snuggled into Zelda. She didn’t know what it was about this woman but she would turn good if it meant she could wake up like this every single morning. 

Zelda started stirring and clung to Missy a little tighter. “Today is Saturday so is it alright if I can stay in bed for awhile longer. I have nowhere to be and quite honestly I don’t want to go.” 

“Good, you’re not leaving this bed until I say so.” Missy smirked at Zelda. 

“What makes you think you can order me around?”

Missy grabbed Zelda by the face and kissed her lips, slipping her tongue into Zelda’s mouth. When Missy needed air she finally pulled away. 

“What was that?” Zelda asked flabbergasted. 

“Me asserting dominance and also marking my territory.” Missy said as her lips went to Zelda’s neck sucking and biting leaving a mark. 

Zelda pushed Missy off of her. She straddled Missy and held her down as she made her own marks on Missy’s neck. “Just remember the next time you decide to be all over the Doctor who you actually belong to.” 

All Missy could do was moan and squirm underneath Zelda. 

“So Missy, who do you belong to?” Zelda whispered into Missy’s ear. 

“You and only you Zelda Spellman.” 

Zelda smiled and rewarded Missy with a kiss on her lips. Then she pulled the brunette into her arms and snuggled her.   
“All you had to do was keep holding me and promise to come see me again and I still would have admitted to belonging to you.” 

Zelda smiled into Missy’s neck. “Can we go back to sleep now?” 

“Yes, we can go back to sleep.” Missy giggled. 

“You two are still in bed? It’s the middle of the afternoon.” Nardole came in with food. 

“Ugh what are you doing here egghead?”

“Bringing you food so you don’t starve and die.” Nardole rolled his eyes. 

“We would have been fine. I could have gone and gotten something when we got up.” Zelda rolled her eyes right back at him. 

“You shouldn’t sleep all day.”

“It’s my day off.” Zelda was yelling now. 

“You’re not my responsibility, Ms. Spellman but she is.” 

“I can take care of her for one day.”

“Her is right here you know?” 

“Sorry, dear.” Zelda smiled softly at Missy. 

“You heard my girlfriend she can take care of me for a day.” 

“Girlfriend?” Zelda eyed Missy.

“Alright it’s obvious you guys have things to talk about so there is food on the table.” Nardole almost ran out of the vault. 

“Girlfriend? Shouldn’t you ask me if I want to be your girlfriend before you say things like that?” 

“I’m sorry, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Missy we barley know each other.”

“You said I was yours this morning.”

“I thought we were just playing around. I mean you did kiss me first.” 

“So you didn’t mean it?”

“I didn’t say that Missy.”

It was too late though Missy let a look of hurt cross her face before she put up all her walls. “You need to leave.” 

“Please Missy don’t be like this.”

“Zelda, I said leave.” 

Zelda went to the bathroom and changed into her clothes from the day before. 

“Missy, I did mean it. I just don’t think we should take this so fast.” Zelda tried again when she came out of the bathroom but Missy was completely ignoring her. Zelda walked towards the brunette wrapping her arms around her. 

“I swear Zelda if you don’t leave I will kill you.” 

Zelda withdrew full of her own hurt now. She teleported back to her bedroom where she could breakdown in private.


	6. Chapter 6

“So are you going to go home for the holidays?” Bill was sitting in Zelda’s office during her free period. 

“We don’t celebrate Christmas if that’s what you’re asking we celebrate Winter Solstice. Yes, I will probably go home.”

“So how are things with Missy you just suddenly stopped talking about her recently?”

“I haven’t seen her so how should I know how she is?” 

“The Doctor said that the staff is having a Christmas party are you going?” 

“Bill are we playing 20 questions today?” 

“I’m going with the Doctor so I was just asking.” 

“Asking because you are trying to see me there or to see if I had a date?”

Bill looked down turning away. 

“I know you have a crush on me. I’m not blind you know?”

“Maybe...” Bill stuttered out. 

“I like someone or rather I thought I did.”

“The hickeys?”

“What?”

“You had hickeys a few weeks back.” 

Zelda had a sad far away look in her eyes. 

“She misses you too.” Bill smiled at Zelda. 

“Who?”

“You know who. Go see her. Trust me on this.” 

Zelda smiled back and teleported to the Vault. She looked around but she couldn’t find Missy. She finally found her curled in her bed. She looked skinner than the last time Zelda saw her. Her hair was a mess too like it hadn’t been washed in at least a week. “Why did you make me leave? I didn’t want to go.” Zelda said looking down at Missy. Missy was sleeping though and didn’t hear her. Zelda climbed into bed and pulled Missy into her arms. 

Missy woke up to red curls in her face. She closed her eyes back clearly her nightmares and dreams were becoming more realistic. 

“I know you’re awake.” Zelda said into brunette hair. 

“Are you real?” Missy whispered out. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“It’s been weeks and I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. When I tell you to leave again don’t.” 

“So you know you’re going to tell me again?”

“I have insecurities...people only spend time with me usually hoping I don’t kill them or since I’m in this vault because they have to.” 

“You know I spend time with you because I want to?”

Missy nodded.

“You need a bath, come on?” 

Zelda led Missy to the bathroom and started the water for the bathtub. Zelda looked at Missy. “May I?”

Missy nodded her approval. Zelda started undoing the buttons on Missy’s pajama top and then slid it off of her shoulders. Then she slowly pulled down Missy’s pants and underwear. “Now take a bath and wash your hair. I have to have a talk with the Doctor but I’m coming back.” Zelda pulled Missy’s body flush against her own and pressed her lips to Missy’s. “You’re still mine Missy and I’m still yours.”   
Zelda smiled as she teleported. 

“Zelda, haven’t seen you lately?” The Doctor looked up from papers on his desk. 

“I want to take Missy home with me for the holidays.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I want her to come home with me. I also want her to be my date to the faculty party.” 

“First Bill, Nardole and I are going to take her dress shopping at a mall and if that goes well then she can go as your date. Two if the party goes well she can go home with you but no teleporting there make her take a plane. Being around people is going to be good for her.”

“Deal.” Zelda stuck out her hand to shake on it. The Doctor took her hand shook it and smiled. 

“Ask her though to be your date to the party? It should be her decision. Don’t tell her about going home with you yet.” 

Zelda nodded and teleported back to the Vault. “I’m back.” Zelda made her way to one of the chairs. 

Missy came out of the bathroom in a robe. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Missy nodded coming to climb in Zelda’s lap. 

“Be my date to the faculty Christmas party?”

“What? The Doctor won’t let me.”

“Yes he will. He told me to ask you, he said it’s your decision.”

“Alright then, yes.” Missy smiled at Zelda. Zelda pulled her closer and snuggled her into her chest laying her chin on top of Missy’s head.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda was curled up in Missy’s bed reading when Missy came out of the bathroom and joined her. 

“They are taking me to the mall to shop tomorrow. They said I have to find a nice dress to be your date at the party. They just want to make sure I’m good before they let me go to a party aren’t they?” 

Zelda placed her book on the nightstand and turned and looked at Missy. “Yes but you will be fine.” 

“Why can’t you come with me?”

“Because our outfits are going to be a surprise to each other the night of the party. You will be good won’t you?”

Missy smiled, “Of course, I can’t have someone else be your date.” 

“Why is that?” Zelda asks with a smirk. 

Missy growls and shoves Zelda into the pillows. “You’re mine Zelda Spellman.” 

Zelda smiles sweetly. “I’m yours Missy.” 

Missy smiles there is almost a look of relief in her eyes. 

“Stop it.”

“What?” 

“Your eyes it’s like you keep expecting me to leave you.”

“Won’t you?”

“I am yours Missy.” 

Missy nodded laying her head on Zelda’s chest. The sound of Zelda’s heartbeat comforted her. Missy remembered times of enjoying the moment someone’s heart stopped beating. Not Zelda’s though never Zelda’s. Zelda’s heartbeat kept her grounded in reality not her fears and the past. Missy let’s the beating lure her to sleep. 

The next morning Zelda is up early and ready to leave. She says she has errands to run with the holidays upcoming and she is going home. That bothers Missy so much and she doesn’t know why or she would rather not admit why. She had grown attached to Zelda and knowing Zelda wouldn’t just pop by every single day was upsetting. 

“Ready to go?” The Doctor came in the vault all excited. Bill and Nardole looked worried but she smiled and stayed on her best behavior. 

They wandered through the mall and nothing was what Missy would wear. 

“Wait, I know.” Bill said tugging Missy’s hand leading them all out of the mall and a few blocks over. “What about here?” Bill asked pointing at the vintage clothing store in front of her. 

Missy smiled at Bill and walked inside. She eventually settled on a 1940’s velvet purple dress that stopped just below the knees.

“Can we go back to the vault now?” Missy asked after she got her dress. 

“You don’t want to get some food or look at anything else?” Nardole asked. 

“Please, I want to see Zelda.” 

“Zelda had some errands of her own today.” The Doctor said. 

“I know but I want to be home when she gets there.” Missy stopped and realized she called the Vault home. 

“I have a better idea.” The Doctor smiled. They followed him into the Tardis. He smiled and opened the doors for Missy when they stopped. 

“This isn’t the vault.” She said as she looked around what appeared to be a flat. 

“No, it’s not. Enjoy your night. We will put the dress in your closet.” He smiled and before she could react he was gone. 

Missy started walking around the flat. Where was she? Who lived here? She found the bedroom and when she saw the photos on the dresser she realized he had left her in Zelda’s flat. 

Missy picked up each picture and smiled at the happy Zelda with her family displayed in the photos. 

“So why did you just leave her there?” Bill asked. 

“She could escape now.” Nardole added.

“I know her better than both of you. She isn’t going anywhere. She is in love with Zelda Spellman even if she hasn’t admitted it to even herself yet.” 

So there Missy sat on Zelda’s couch flipping through a journal in Zelda’s writing on Lilith. She looked up when she heard a key in the door. She hadn’t noticed Missy yet. So Missy decided to study the redhead. She looked frustrated and like she was in rush. “Bad day?” Missy asked. 

Zelda slightly startled and looked up to see the brunette on her couch. 

“The Doctor dropped me here about an hour ago.” Missy shrugged. 

“Well at least I don’t have to rush anymore. Everything has taken forever today. I wanted to get done so I could spend the evening with you but everything has taken so long today.” Zelda placed all the bags she had been carrying on her floor. 

Missy smiled and opened her arms for Zelda to come make her way into them. Zelda smiled and cuddled into Missy’s arms. “So the Doctor left you here and you didn’t try to escape?”

“I’m sure everyone thinks the same thing. I’m yours Zelda Spellman. I wouldn’t go anywhere you’re not.” Missy admitted quietly.


	8. Chapter i

Missy had to borrow one of Zelda’s silk nightgowns. Zelda can honestly say she wasn’t prepared for that. She raked her eyes over Missy’s body as Missy made her way into Zelda’s bed. “You see something you like?” Missy teased. 

“My girlfriend.” Zelda let out in a whisper, a blush spreading across her face. 

Missy’s eyes sparkled as she leaned forward pulling Zelda’s lips to hers kissing her passionately. 

“My girlfriend, My Zelda.” Missy sighed snuggling into Zelda. 

“My Missy.” Zelda replied back. 

“I’m terrified you’re going to go back home and forget about me.” Missy whispered out. 

“Missy that’s never going to happen.” 

“It could.” Missy now had tears in her eyes. 

“If I’m going home Missy it will be with you, alright? I want to go home and introduce you to my family. I want you to meet my sister Hilda. I want you to meet Sabrina and Ambrose even Vinegar Tom.” 

“Who is Vinegar Tom?” 

“That’s really the only thing you got out of that?” 

“Maybe.” Missy smiled at Zelda. 

“We should go to sleep. I have a party to go to tomorrow. You should see my date. She is the most beautiful woman in the universe.” 

Missy shook her head and snuggled into Zelda. 

Faustus had Zelda under the Caligari Spell again. She knew he would get her back for everything. That’s exactly what he was yelling at her at this exact moment. She couldn’t do anything though she couldn’t even make herself move as she started to beat her but not where anyone could see, never where anyone could see. Her mind was screaming to try anything to get away, to get free. 

Missy woke up to Zelda whimpering in her sleep. “Zelda.” She whispered softly, trying not to startle Zelda awake. It didn’t work though. Missy pressed her lips to Zelda’s and threaded one hand in Zelda’s hair. She took the other hand and threaded their fingers together, squeezing Zelda’s hand gently. She was trying to bring her Zelda back to her, back to where she was needed, wanted and even loved. 

Zelda opened her eyes to blue eyes looking into her own as Missy’s soft lips moved against hers. Missy could feel the moment Zelda relaxed into her and started kissing her back. Missy pulled away smiling softly at Zelda. “Thank you.” Zelda said.

“I will try my hardest to always be around when you need me.” Missy promised this time she pulled Zelda into her arms cuddling her to her chest. 

“I wish I had known you sooner.” Zelda says.

“No you don’t. I was a terrible person and a man before now.” 

“Will you change again?” Zelda asks positioning herself to see into Missy’s eyes. 

“I’m afraid so, I don’t get to decide what I regenerate into. I do like this body though and I would stay exactly this way forever for you if I could.” 

“Do you really mean that?” Zelda asked looking into crystal blue eyes. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Zelda nodded praying to Lilith to please let her keep her time lady in this body and with her forever. She just kept repeating that in her head until she fell asleep. Zelda woke up she was half laying across Missy’s body. She brushed the curls that had fallen into Missy’s face to the side. She knew at some point she would have to take Missy back to the Vault so she could get ready today but she would much rather spend the whole day in the brunettes arms. 

“Why do you have a pouty look on your face?” Missy asked. 

Zelda looked up at the brunette who looked gorgeous despite just waking up. 

“I don’t want to take you back to that stupid Vault. I want you here with me all the time.” Zelda clung to the brunette like if she let go Missy would disappear. 

“Phone.” Missy stuck out her hand waiting. Zelda handed over her phone and dialed a number.

“Be here in an hour.” Missy said to whoever was on the other end. “I’m going to be naked before then. I mean really why does it matter? I said an hour.” 

“Who was that?” Zelda asked.

“The Doctor.” 

“Why?” 

“You will see.”

“Are you really going to be naked for an hour?” 

“I can be but really I was trying to fluster him. Let’s eat and get dressed.” Missy tugged Zelda out of the bed. 

One hour later and the tardis was in Zelda’s living room. “Alright Missy, here I am what is so important?” The Doctor walks out of the Tardis. 

“I want to permanently stay with Zelda. I want to go home with her for the holidays and if she decides to stay there I want to stay.” Missy is holding Zelda’s hand. 

“Alright.” The Doctor says. “Was there anything else? If not I will see you both tonight at the party.” 

Missy eyed him suspiciously. “Just alright?” 

“Missy you just told me you found someone you want to follow and be with.” 

“What if I leave though and try to take over planets again? Or kill people?”

“Do you want to do those things?” 

“No, I want to be with Zelda.” Missy says looking into Zelda’s eyes. 

“Then you don’t need me to watch your every move anymore. I’m proud of you Missy and I am so happy for you.” The Doctor says then he makes his way toward the Tardis. Just like that he is gone.


	9. Chapter 9

“I probably should have asked you before I told the doctor I wanted to move in with you.” Missy looked nervous now. 

“Come on.” Zelda reached for Missy’s hand. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To get your stuff from the vault.” Before Missy could respond Zelda had teleported them into the vault. 

Missy grabbed Zelda and pulled her into her arms and hugged her, squealing excitedly. 

“Are you happy?” Zelda asked. 

“The happiest I have ever been.” Missy replied. 

“Good, I want to keep that way.” 

Zelda spent the day helping Missy move into her apartment. 

If was finally time to start getting ready for the Christmas Party. Zelda was so incredibly happy to have Missy in her flat. Missy was wrapped in a towel doing her makeup in the bathroom. Zelda was ready in an emerald green velvet dress with long sleeves and it went all the way to the floor. Her red curls were perfectly fixed around her face. She went into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Missy. She pressed kisses on Missy’s bare neck and shoulders. 

“I’m never going to be finished if you don’t stop.” Missy leaned back into Zelda. 

“Are you going to leave your hair up?” Zelda asked. 

Missy looked into the mirror and smirked. She pulled the clips holding her hair up as beautiful brunette curls fell around her face. “Let me get dressed and we can go.” 

Missy went and put her dress on and grabbed her shoes. Zelda was putting on her coat at the front door when Missy walked out of the bedroom. Missy walked up to Zelda. “You’re breathtaking, Missy.” 

Zelda helped Missy into her coat. “I can’t wait to show you off tonight. I have the most beautiful date. Then the day after tomorrow I get to take you home to meet my family.” 

Missy had her hand entwined with Zelda’s as they entered the party.

“Look how happy she looks, Doctor.” Bill looked towards Missy who seemed to only have eyes for Zelda. “I wasn’t sure if you were right about letting her move in with Zelda but they clearly love each other.” 

“I’m just not sure if they will admit it to each other.” 

Zelda walked towards the Doctor and Bill. “You both look very beautiful tonight.” Bill smiled at them. 

“You look really pretty tonight too.” Zelda smiled kindly at Bill. 

Missy’s eyes were eyeing the room and all the lights, colors and decorations. Every few seconds though she would look at Zelda and her eyes would shine with a brightness nothing else in this world could place there. 

“Love looks really good on you, Missy.” The Doctor whispered in her ear as he and Bill headed towards the food table.

Missy blushes and looks happily at Zelda. Zelda is talking to a few other faculty members. After a few minutes they walk away and Missy finally has Zelda to herself. “Dance with me?” Missy asks.

Zelda smiled and pulled Missy to the dance floor. A slow song had just started and she pulled Missy against her. If she could hold Missy tightly in her arms forever she would be happy. 

The night ended after what felt like hours of dancing, completely wrapped into each other. When in reality the whole thing lasted for a very short time. Zelda was incredibly happy that she got to take Missy back home with her. She was looking forward to never having to part. 

When they arrived at the flat and Zelda had unlocked the door she stopped Missy from entering. “What?” Missy asked confused. 

“I want to do something.” Zelda picked Missy up in her arms carrying her into the house. 

“Don’t humans do that when they get married, not when they move in together?” 

“I’m not a plain mortal, so I can do what I want.” 

Missy smiled up at the redhead kissing her mouth. 

“Do Time Ladies get married?” Zelda asked sitting on the couch with Missy still wrapped in her arms. 

“Yes, we can get married. Would you want to get married again though?” 

“I want something stronger.” Zelda replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The person I choose will be forever and I don’t want some marriage. I want to be bound to them forever.” 

Missy didn’t respond as she thought about what that would mean. “Can I show you something? I haven’t ever tried it with anyone besides someone of my species. I promise I will be careful.” 

Zelda looked at Missy and nodded. Missy smiled and rested her forehead against Zelda’s. Missy flooded every happy moment from her childhood and every moment with Zelda into Zelda’s mind. Then Missy gently pulled away and stared into Zelda’s eyes. 

“What was that? 

“I’m not sure if we can completely open our brains and hear each other’s thoughts. I haven’t tried it with someone like you before. I would if you wanted but only if you wanted.” 

Zelda lifted Missy gently in her arms and carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. “Missy I want to be with you in every single way I can, forever.” There were tears in Zelda’s eyes. 

“I love you Zelda Phiona Spellman.” Missy held Zelda’s face in her hands. 

“I love you too.” Zelda smiled leaning her forehead against Missy’s.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why is our flight so early?” Missy whined. 

“My sweet sleepy baby can go back to sleep on the plane.” Zelda pressed kisses to Missy’s face. 

Missy curled into Zelda’s side and fell back asleep on the plane just like Zelda knew she would. 

“Did you tell your family I was coming?” Missy asked as they got their bags. 

“No, I didn’t. Hilda is supposed to be picking us up.”

“Will they like me?”

“They hated Faustus and I still married him.” 

“Are you saying they will hate me and you don’t care?” 

“No, I’m not saying that. Now come on Hilda should be here.” Zelda grabbed her bags with one hand and laced her other hand with Missy’s.” 

“Zelds, here let me help you.” Hilda grabbed for Zelda’s bags. “I missed you Zelda it hasn’t been the same without you.” 

“I have missed you too.” Zelda smiled at her little sister.

“You brought home a friend?” Hilda asked eyeing the woman Zelda clung to. 

“Hilda this is Missy. Missy this is my sister Hilda.” 

“It’s so nice to have you with us for the solstice, dear.” Hilda smiled at Missy. 

Missy clung to Zelda the whole way to the mortuary. They got out of the car Zelda felt a peace sweep over her at being home. 

“Come on, I want to show you my life.” Zelda smiled as she pulled Missy into the house. Hilda smiled at her sister and how happy she looked. “I’ll be back for our bags, Hilda.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Ambrose and I can handle it.” 

“Hey, Auntie.” Ambrose smiled as he hugged Zelda and made his way out of the house. 

Zelda showed Missy everything that she possibly could. She wanted Missy to be a part of her whole entire world. Zelda held Missy’s hand and led her into her bedroom. “I have to go to the Academy later to see how things have been since I have been away. I’m the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith. Hilda and Sabrina have been handling things while I was away but it’s time I get back to my responsibilities.” 

“Are you going to be staying here after the holidays?” Missy looked at Zelda with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. 

“I probably should.” 

“What does that mean for us, for me?” 

“I don’t know but I do know I want to be with you for as long as possible. Will you come with me to the Academy?” 

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to get to know your family better.” 

“Sure.” Zelda read between the lines of Missy wanting to distance herself because Zelda had hurt her. 

“Hilda can Missy stay with you? I’m heading to the Academy.” 

“Of course, Do you like to cook?” Hilda smiled sweetly at Zelda. 

“Yes, I haven’t cooked in a long time though.” Missy smiled as she followed Hilda into the kitchen. 

“Missy, I love you.” Zelda tried to hug the brunette. 

Missy looked sadly at Zelda and pulled away. 

“Missy.” Zelda looked sadly at the brunette. 

“Not now, Zelda.” 

Zelda left for the academy sadly. 

“I have to make cookies and then a few hours we can start dinner.” Hilda smiled. 

“So what can I do the help?” Hilda rattled off a list of things and where they were. 

“Zelda doesn’t want to go back with you does she? She loves you but she thinks she doesn’t deserve to be happy or loved so she pushes people away. She won’t give you up though, trust me.” Hilda smiled as she went back to putting ingredients in a bowl. 

Zelda was sitting at her desk in her office at the Academy going over paperwork when the room suddenly got hot. “My Queen.” Zelda looked up. 

“I have heard your prayers.” 

“My prayers?” Zelda looked up.

“Can I meet her?” 

“You’re Lilith you can do anything you want.” 

“You love her though enough to ask to be with her forever.” Lilith circled around Zelda’s desk. 

“Yes, that’s what I want.” Zelda sighed. 

“Then let me come with you and meet her.” 

“Fine let me phone Hilda and let her know we will have someone extra for dinner.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lilith followed Zelda into the Spellman’s home. “Zelda.” Missy called out heading towards the door to look for her girlfriend. Missy stopped when she saw a woman that looked almost identical to her. “Is this a joke?” Missy asked. 

“Lilith is wearing a glamour of a woman named Mary Wardwell.” 

“So there is more than one person that looks like me on this planet?” 

“I wanted to meet you.” Lilith smiled. 

“I don’t follow your religion so don’t expect me to bow to you.” 

“I don’t expect that of anyone. My High Priestess seems to care an awfully lot about you so it seemed important that I meet you.” Lilith let her eyes rake up and down Missy. 

“This is some cruel joke. I should have stayed home.” Missy ran up the stairs slamming Zelda’s bedroom door behind her. 

“What’s all the shouting?” Hilda made her way towards the stairs. 

“Hilda so good to see you again.” Lilith looped her arm through Hilda’s and led her towards the kitchen. 

Zelda made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Missy was curled in a ball on the bed sobbing when Zelda came in. Zelda went over to the bed pulling Missy into her arms. “Missy, please don’t cry.” Zelda tried to soothe her girlfriend. 

“Am I just some rebound, second best because that woman downstairs didn’t want you?” Missy looked up at Zelda with puffy sad blue eyes. 

“No not at all...I hated Lilith before I knew who she was and now we have a professional relationship...maybe a friendship.” Zelda struggled to find the words describe what she had with her queen but in love was definitely not it. “Missy I have been praying to Lilith about you, us...I don’t want to lose you. I know you can regenerate and I don’t want that. Maybe I’m selfish but I want to be with you Missy the woman or rather Time Lady I fell in love with. I will die one day but we live a long time and I would like to spend whatever time I have left with you. I want to be bonded to you for the rest of eternity.” Zelda looked at Missy with tears flooding her eyes. She was so terrified that once her truth was out that Missy would bolt and not come back. 

Missy stopped crying and looked at Zelda with so much love. “You want to be with me? I’m nuts, bananas...something is wrong with me. I’m evil.”

“Stop it you’re the love of my life. You’re everything that I want.” Zelda pulled Missy’s face to hers so she could lay her forehead against Missy’s. She was giving Missy permission to look at her thoughts and memories that involved Missy. “I will let you see everything, please believe me...I love you.” Zelda was crying now terrified that Missy would leave her. 

“Can Lilith help me stay in this body? Can she bond us?” Missy pulled back to be able to see in Zelda’s eyes. She loved that Zelda was so willing to let her into her thoughts and feelings. 

“We can ask her if that’s what you really want.” Zelda looked into Missy’s eyes. 

“It’s what I want.” 

Zelda was still waiting for Missy to change her mind. “You helped Hilda cook dinner?” 

“I did.” Missy smiled very proud of herself. 

“A wife that can cook.” Zelda smiled. 

Missy grabbed Zelda’s hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen. Lilith and Ambrose were taking to each other while Sabrina was helping Hilda get the food onto the table. 

“I’m sorry, Lilith. I’m not exactly use to having people actually care about me.” Missy looked between the Queen of Hell and her girlfriend. 

“It’s alright. I understand.” Lilith looked at Missy sadly. 

“Can you really make sure I stay in this body?” Missy blurted out looking at Lilith. 

“Yes, is that what you want?”

“I want to stay with Zelda. I want to be me.” 

“Alright then that’s what you shall have.” 

“Can I be bonded to Zelda?”

“You want to be bonded to a witch?” 

“I want to be bonded to Zelda.”

“Do you know what that means? If one of you dies the other doesn’t usually survive long. The stronger the bond between you grows you will be able to communicate telepathically no matter the distance. They say sometimes you can also feel what the the other person is feeling...if you were to get hurt or something I mean.” 

“You haven’t ever bonded with anyone?”

“It’s a rare thing. I haven’t ever loved anyone enough to want to be bonded to them.” Lilith shrugged. 

“We can be bonded though?” 

“If that’s what you both want.” 

“Zelds is that what you want?” Hilda asked suddenly. 

“Yes it’s all I want.” Zelda looked at her sister and then at Missy. Hilda had never seen her sister look at anyone with that much love. 

Missy smiled at Zelda, it was like the whole world disappeared and they were only two people that existed. The love that wrapped around them was overwhelming neither had felt anything like that before. It was like an invisible wire held them together and they were two that became one. 

“You didn’t need me to bond you. The second you both admitted it was what you want your hearts and bodies bonded themselves.” Lilith smiled at the two as the world and room came back into view. 

Zelda made her way towards Missy every piece of her being needed to touch and breath in the brunette. Missy clung to Zelda when she got close to her the urge to cling to the redhead was strong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to have some flashbacks. So just bare with me if you feel like there isn’t enough detail of how we got where we are.

“Missy what about Zelda?” The Doctor looked at the brunette. 

“What makes you think I wasn’t just using her to?” Missy looked him in the eyes pleading him to leave Zelda out of it.

“Who is Zelda?” 

“Zelda is Missy‘s wife.”

“So we get married again?” The Master eyes Missy. 

“Yes, Missy Spellman now.” Missy let out. 

“We took someone’s last name? Are you insane?” 

“Zelda is different. It’s different with her.” 

“How exactly?” 

“She is a witch.” The Doctor added. 

“She has magic? We married her for power then?” 

Missy’s heart broke. She didn’t marry Zelda for power. She loved Zelda more than anything and right now she would give anything if she could hear Zelda. Zelda locked Missy out of her head after their fight. Missy didn’t see this thing ending well for anyone. 

~Three weeks before~

Missy was sprawled across the couch in Zelda’s flat surrounded by the books that Zelda gave her for Christmas or Winter Solstice. Zelda walked in and smiled at the sight it looked like Missy hadn’t even got out of her pajamas today. Zelda didn’t mind that though now that she had Missy wearing silk two piece pajamas and silk nightgowns instead of purple fuzzy cat covered pajamas. Missy still had them she just didn’t wear them much anymore. Missy’s hair was down around her shoulders. When she was interested in something she wouldn’t even notice time passing. Zelda went and put all her things away and changed into some brand new lacy emerald green lingerie. She needed Missy in a good mood for the talk they had to have. Zelda made her way out to the living room and draped her body across Missy’s lap. “Have you been reading all day?” 

“I ate too.” Missy said from behind the book she currently had her face buried in. 

“I’m hungry.” Zelda whined. 

“Well get something to eat.”

Zelda smirked as she straddled Missy’s thighs and pushed Missy’s gown up to her hips. She hooked her fingers into Missy’s underwear and pulled them down in one second and the next her mouth was on Missy’s clit. Missy moaned closing the book and looking at Zelda. Zelda smirked and licked down Missy’s slit before pushing her tongue inside of Missy. Missy’s fingers sought out Zelda’s hair. Zelda moaned looking up to meet Missy’s lust filled eyes. Zelda watched as she pushed two fingers into Missy and latched onto her clit sucking. Not long after that Missy came moaning out Zelda’s name. 

“You have my complete attention.” Missy smiled after she came down from her high. 

“I finished handling all the paperwork so they can find a replacement for me.” 

“So we are going back to Greendale then?” 

“Yes, it’s time for me to take back over my job as High Priestess.” 

“So I get no say?”

“We have talked about this so many times. I have to go home.” 

“I thought I was your home.” Missy grumbled. 

“You’re my world. Why did you bond with me if you want to be with him?” 

“He knows me better than maybe I know myself. Him and I are the same.” 

“We know everything about each other. We are bonded. You have seen everything that exists in my mind and I have seen everything in yours.” 

“Seeing it an knowing it isn’t the same as having lived it and being there. He is from home, he is all I left from home, he is hom...” Missy stopped when she realized what she said. 

Zelda just shook her head sadly and went into the bedroom locking the door. Missy followed in behind her. “Zelda, I’m sorry it’s not what I meant. Zelda please open the door.” Missy spent a half hour knocking and trying to get Zelda to listen to her. She found not only was she locked out of her bedroom her wife had locked her out of her head too. 

~Present Day~  
Zelda had let Missy into the bedroom hours later but not back into her head. Zelda went home and Missy stayed with the Doctor. She had to prove to him she was the same as him. Did she know why it was so important to her? Honestly no and that’s why she found herself trying to find her connection to Zelda even though time worked differently where she was. Plus there was current Missy and then there was The Master. 

Zelda please let me, please I’m going to need you. 

Missy had a plan she wasn’t going to abandon the Doctor to a bunch of Cybermen it was finally time she stood with him. He was her friend; she was his friend. That’s all she realized she really wanted was her friend back. If she could kill The Master she could help the Doctor and hopefully get home to Zelda and make everything right.


	13. Chapter 13

~Six Weeks Ago~ 

“Can you go bring Zelda her lunch?” Hilda asked Missy as she was on her way to Doctor Cee’s. “I’m afraid she forgot again.”

Missy smiled and grabbed the bag of food from Hilda. 

\- You forgot your lunch again. Wait are you doing it on purpose so that I will come see you at work?  
\- Hmm Maybe...I miss you.   
\- I will be there soon.   
\- I love you, dear.  
\- Love you too 

Missy made her way into Zelda’s office at the Academy. “You know if you wanted I could just come to the Academy every day.”

“I don’t want to bother you. I know you like spending time with Hilda.”

“I love spending time with you more. Besides you’re never a bother.” 

Zelda blushed as she cuddled into Missy’s hug. 

“I spent 70 years in a vault before you came along. You loved me even when I was still just an evil woman in a vault.”

Zelda grabbed Missy’s hands in her own. “I will always love you even if you are evil and in a vault. Plus if you ever got put in a vault again I would be right there with you.” 

~present day~

“If we can get back to my Tardis and fix it we can escape this place.” The Master looked at Missy. 

-Zelda, please let me in. I need you. 

“It just needs a dematerialisation circuit.”

Missy pulled out one and smiled at her former self. 

~after Missy and Zelda bonded~ 

“Can we eat now?” Ambrose blurted out. 

“Sorry.” Zelda and Missy pulled apart but clung to each other’s hand as they sat down. Missy and Zelda held hands through the whole dinner and kept looking at each other. 

“Auntie I will help clean up if you can get those two to go get a room.” Ambrose looked at his other Aunt and Missy. 

“Zelda why don’t you take Missy and go enjoy your night?” Hilda smiled at her sister. 

“Sure.” Zelda mumbled as she picked up Missy and carried her towards their room. 

“Haven’t we done this before?”

“We weren’t bonded then.”

“Am I Mrs. Spellman now?” Missy smiled. 

“Do you want to be?” 

“Yes.” 

Zelda smiled and carried Missy into the bedroom and laid her on their bed. 

“I love you, Missy Spellman.” Zelda looked into Missy’s eyes. 

“I love you too, Zelda Spellman.” 

“Missy....I have scars down my back. I put a glamour on so you haven’t seen them.” Zelda blurted out she knew were things would go tonight and she needed to tell Missy so many things first. 

“What are they from?” 

“I use to hurt myself. Faustus made me think I had things to atone for.” Zelda looked at Missy like she would run away when she heard the truth.

“Is there more?” Missy could see panic and fear in Zelda’s eyes.

“On my honeymoon with Faustus he put me under a spell and I had no control over my body. I knew what was going on the whole time, I just couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Did he take advantage of you while you were under the spell?” Missy grabbed Zelda’s hands and rubbed soothing circles on the back on Zelda’s hands. 

“Yes.” Zelda said quietly as tears started to stream down her face. 

“If you’re a not ready to have sex with me I understand. I won’t rush you. I won’t hurt you Zelda.” Missy clung to Zelda trying to reassure the redhead that she was safe.

“I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Zelda smiled at Missy. 

Missy kissed Zelda gently. Missy started undoing the buttons on Zelda’s dress. Missy removed Zelda’s dress and threw it at the vanity in the corner of the room. Missy undid Zelda’s bra and turned Zelda around so she could see Zelda’s back. “Let the glamour down, please let me see you.” Missy swallowed the gasp down that she wanted to let out. She pressed her lips to the scars on Zelda’s back. “Beautiful.” Missy whispered into Zelda’s neck. “My scars are mainly mental. Can I show you?” Missy asked looking into Zelda’s eyes. Zelda nodded. Missy placed her forehead against Zelda’s. Missy showed every single part of her life. 

“Are there still drums?” Zelda asked when Missy pulled back. 

“I don’t hear them unless, I’m really upset now. I don’t get lost in the past much anymore.” Missy smiled softly at Zelda. 

~present day~

She would have to kill the Master. She had to get back to the Doctor and then back to Zelda.


	14. Chapter 14

The second the Master hit her with the blast of his sonic screwdriver, every single part of Missy screamed out for Zelda. 

Zelda was in her office when she could feel a strong feeling of fear and need. The need was for her, someone needed her. No, Missy needed her. Zelda got from her desk and didn’t get far before pain gripped her and made her fall to her knees. 

-Missy, where are you?  
-Zelda, I have missed you. I’m so sorry. I tried to get back to you...I really did.  
-What are you saying? Where are you?  
-Some spaceship, it doesn’t matter. You just need to know how sorry I am and how much I love you.   
-I will find you, you can’t die.   
-I don’t really have a choice. I love you.   
-I love you too. I’m going to find you. 

Missy’s overwhelming love for Zelda filled Zelda’s thoughts until everything was quiet. 

“No!!!!!” Zelda screamed as she sobbed into the floor. 

“Aunt Zelda.” Sabrina rushed into her Aunt’s office. “Hold on Aunt Zee, I’m going to get Aunt Hilda and Lilith.” Sabrina was able to summon Lilith with a mere thought if she wanted to. Sabrina teleported home to find her Aunt Hilda. 

“Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zee needs us. Something is wrong.” 

Hilda threw down her book and immediately teleported back to the academy with Sabrina. 

“Zelds what’s wrong?” Hilda rushed to her sister that was still on the floor. 

“Lilith.” Sabrina called out. 

“You called.” Lilith materialized before the women. 

“Something is wrong with Aunt Zee.” 

Lilith walked over and knelt down next to her High Priestess. She laid her hand on Zelda’s hand. “The bond has been severed.” 

“Missy is dead?” Hilda asked. 

“Seems that way yes.” 

“Aunt Zee can’t die. What can we do?” 

“We need to find Missy and the Doctor.” 

“She said she was on a spaceship.” Zelda let out between sobs. 

“You spoke to her?” Lilith asked. 

“Telepathically until she died.”

“If you wouldn’t mind letting me into your brain and memories, I should be able to trace her.” 

“Whatever it takes.” Zelda looked into Lilith’s eyes with so much desperation Lilith had to turn away. 

Lilith placed her hands on the side of Zelda’s face and concentrated. She found Missy’s memories and found the invisible thread that had connected the two. Lilith latched onto it and teleported them all to what looked like it was woods.

“This place looks like it’s going to break apart.” Sabrina remarked. 

“There have been some explosions.” Hilda stated as she looked around. 

“Look she is over here.” Sabrina yelled. 

Zelda ran tripping a few times as she pulled Missy into her arms. “My Missy.” She sobbed. 

“We have to get out of here, Come on.” Lilith teleported them all back to the Spellman’s. “We have to find the Doctor.”

“Why?” Sabrina inquires. 

“I need some of his regenerative energy to help me bring her back.”

“Why can’t you just bring her back like you did Mary?”

“Mary is a human, Missy is not.” Lilith states like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Let me help you find him.” Zelda offered. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Lilith eyed the redhead. 

“Whatever it takes to get her back.” 

It took many tries but Zelda finally pointed out a blue police box. “That’s the Tardis.” 

“It’s a police box?” 

“Don’t look so unimpressed.” 

“Only my High Priestess would discover aliens.” Lilith rolled her eyes as she strutted towards the police box. 

“You let me bond to her.” 

“Actually I didn’t make that decision you both did.”

“You didn’t stop me.”

“No one stops, Zelda Spellman when she wants something.” Lilith rapped her knuckles against the door of the Tardis. 

A blonde woman opened the door. 

“Who are you?” Zelda asked. 

“Zelda.” The woman threw her arms around Zelda. “Where is Missy?”

“Missy is dead. Doctor?” Zelda eyed the woman. 

“Yes.”

“We need you to come with us and help bring her back to life.” Lilith said. 

“You look exactly like Missy. You know that right?” 

“I have been told that. I’m Lilith.” 

“Queen of Hell.” 

“That’s me.” 

“I hate to break this up because I know the doctor has a million questions and so does Lilith but if you both could bring back my wife first.” 

“Of course, Sorry.” The Doctor smiled. 

Lilith teleported them back to the Spellman’s. 

“I need some of your regenerative energy. I won’t take a whole life from you. I don’t need much.” Lilith waited for permission. She wasn’t use to doing that but this was different. 

The Doctor nodded her approval and with Lilith’s help they brought Missy back. 

Zelda sighed with relief the second Missy’s eyes opened. “Don’t you ever die on me like that again.” Zelda was clinging to Missy sobbing. The brunette patted the redhead awkwardly. 

“Can someone explain where I am and why a strange woman is hugging me?”


	15. Chapter 15

“Missy, it’s me.” The Doctor smiled softly at her oldest friend.

“You regenerated into a woman?” 

“Well you know you made it look fun.” 

“Who is this?” Missy pointed at the redhead that was still clinging to her tightly. 

“Your wife.” 

“I got married?”

“Well technically you bonded with her.” Lilith stated. 

“Shouldn’t the bond still be there?” Hilda asked. 

“Yes, but if she has memory loss it doesn’t matter if the bond is there parts of her memory are missing.” Lilith answered. 

“Come on Sabrina come help me make tea.” Hilda dragged her niece out of the room with Lilith following behind them. 

“Doctor?” Missy looked for her to help her. 

“I think I’m going to have some tea.” 

“What’s your name?” Missy turned so she could hold the redhead but face each other.

“Zelda Spellman.” 

“How long have we been together?” 

“A few months. We have only been bonded for two.” 

“I don’t remember you. I remember the vault and nothing since I left it I guess.” 

“I met you in the vault.”

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you. I’m sorry I have hurt you.” Missy really did feel bad it was clear this woman loved her or who she was. 

“Can you just hold me? I’m so tired.” 

Missy pulled Zelda into her arms and cuddled her into her chest. As soon as Zelda was asleep Missy pressed her forehead to Zelda’s and gently found her way into Zelda’s mind. 

~Zelda was watching Missy sleep. Missy was still in the vault in her favorite purple cat pajamas. “You’re still here? Don’t you have classes this morning?” Nardole asked. “She had nightmares again last night. I called in sick to work. I’m not leaving her.” Zelda looked at Nardole like she would rip him apart if he dared to try to take her away from Missy. “Does she know?” Zelda looked back up at Nardole. “Know what?” Zelda questioned. “That you’re in love with her.” Zelda looked sadly at missy and then back at Nardole. “It doesn’t matter how much attention she bestows on me she loves the Doctor.” ~

Another memory filled Missy’s mind. 

~Missy was whimpering and crying in her sleep. She was in a room, in a bed that didn’t look familiar to her. Then she saw a redhead rush out of the bathroom to get to her. “Missy, it’s alright. I’m right here.” Zelda pulled Missy into her arms cuddling her close. “Zelda.” Missy whispered out into the dark room. “Yes, I’m right here. I will always be there when you need me, I promise you that.” Missy pulled Zelda to her and pressed her lips to the redhead’s.~ 

~”Are you really alright with being bonded to me forever and being in that body forever?” Zelda looked into Missy’s eyes. They were wrapped around each other. “Shouldn’t you have asked me that before we bonded?” Missy smirked. “Maybe I wanted to be sure you couldn’t take it back.” Missy pulled Zelda to her and bit down on Zelda’s lip, sliding her tongue in Zelda’s mouth. “I wouldn’t want to.” Missy said while she stopped to breathe before she attacked Zelda’s mouth again. “I love you so much, Missy.” Zelda flipped them over so she was straddling Missy’s hips. She placed kisses on Missy’s collarbones. Every kiss showed so much reverence and love.”~ 

~Zelda was alone curled up in the bed they were in right now. Zelda was sobbing. “Missy, please come back. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have fought with you. I need you back home with me.” Zelda sobbed. “Zelds it’s been almost 4 days now and you haven’t eaten or even left the bed. Please eat a little something and maybe take a bath.” Hilda rubbed her sister’s back. Zelda let out a hiss. “Please tell me you didn’t.” Hilda pleaded sadly. She forced Zelda up and out of her robe so she could look at Zelda’s back. There were scars and new wounds all over her back. There were even cuts on Zelda’s arms. “Oh Zelds.” Hilda pulled her sister into her arms while the redhead cried herself to sleep.~

Missy had pulled away she couldn’t see anymore even if there were more good memories of them together. She watched Zelda sleep. She wanted to protect her and never give her a reason to hurt herself again. Zelda woke up a few hours later. “Missy, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep on you like that. I’m a complete stranger to you.” 

“It’s perfectly alright. I expect you to share this bed with me tonight too. I also want to get to know everything about you Zelda Spellman.” 

“You could just look into my mind and see everything.” 

“Maybe I would rather you tell me stories then watching everything in your mind.”

“Maybe I want new stories.” 

“New stories?”

“Yes, with you.” Zelda smiled softly at Missy. 

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep Missy made her way downstairs she knew the Doctor and Lilith were still talking. They had long never ending questions for each other. “Is there anything I can do to remember her?” 

“I don’t think so.” Lilith looked up at the woman that looked exactly like the glamour she wore. 

“She is hurting and it’s my fault.” Missy started to cry. 

“Missy you have changed so much.” The Doctor looked at his oldest friend. 

“Please can’t either of you help me?”

“I’m afraid not.” They both looked sadly at her. 

“Missy.” A voice called out. 

Missy turned to find a disheveled Zelda looking at her. “I’m sorry, just nightmares about losing you.” Zelda whispered as she tried to fight her tears. 

Missy cuddled Zelda into her arms. “Come on let’s go back to bed. I won’t leave you again.” Missy led Zelda back to bed. 

“You’re wearing my pajamas.” Missy said as she pulled Zelda snug against her.

“They were all I had when you left.”

“I’m sorry.” 

-Missy, it’s alright. I love you so much.  
-I can hear you.  
-Of course, we are bonded. 

Missy smiled softly at Zelda.


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m a horrible person. Why does she want me?” Missy was curled up on the couch in the Spellman’s parlor talking to the Doctor and Hilda. 

“She doesn’t think you are and neither do I.” Hilda patted Missy’s knee. 

“I have killed so many people. I had no regret about it either.”

“You said had.” The Doctor pointed out. 

“I don’t want Zelda to change her mind when it comes to me. She should but it doesn’t mean I want her too.” 

“Zelda does what she wants.” 

“And what is it I supposedly want?” Zelda smiled as she walked into the parlor. “Missy are you alright?” Zelda looked at her sister and wife. 

“Doctor would you like some tea?” Hilda smiled politely leading the Doctor out of the Parlor. 

“So what do I want?” Zelda sat down next to Missy and pulled Missy into her lap. 

“Hopefully me.” Missy snuggled into Zelda’s chest. 

“Since the first time I met you, I have wanted you.” 

“Why? Didn’t you know what I was?”

“Of course but under everything you seemed so small and broken. I just wanted to love you. I love that you love me back but I would have spent my whole existence loving you even if you didn’t love me.” Zelda pressed kisses to Missy’s neck. 

“Zelda.” Missy moaned. 

“I want to watch movies and cuddle with you today if you will let me.” 

“Anything you want.”

“What do you want, Missy?”

“I want to remember you, to remember us.”

“You can read all my thoughts and memories.” Zelda said pressing her forehead against Missy’s. 

“I need to tell you something.” 

“What?” Zelda said pulling back. 

“I looked at your memories...well some of them while you were asleep last night.” 

“Alright.”

“You’re not angry?” 

“I’m yours. Every part of me. You have seen everything before.” 

“Not you hurting yourself because I left.” Missy slid Zelda’s sleeve up to reveal scars on the redhead’s arms. Tears filled Missy’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Zelda looked at her now sobbing wife.

“I love you and you were hurting because of me.” 

“Don’t leave me again, I suspect that I’m always going to be afraid that I’m never going to be enough for you. That one day you’ll wake up and you’ll leave me for the wide world out there.” 

“Zelda Phiona Spellman you’re my world.”

“Did you remember my middle name?”

“I did.” 

“Do you remember anything else?” 

~Missy, was completely naked laying on Zelda’s and her bed. Zelda was naked and straddling Missy’s hips. Zelda leaned down to capture Missy’s lips with her own. Missy put her knee between Zelda’s thighs. Zelda let out a moan. Zelda reached down and pressed her thumb to Missy’s clit. Zelda pushed two fingers into Missy curling them while rubbing her thumb in circles over Missy’s clit. Missy reached down and flicked Zelda’s clit. They moaned each other’s names as they came at the same time. Zelda laid down next to Missy smiling. “Have I told you how happy I am Mrs. Spellman?” Missy pressed kisses to Zelda’s neck. “As happy as I am Mrs. Spellman?” Zelda snuggled into Missy’s arms. “Happier.” ~

“We loved each other. We were happy. I was happy.” Missy was crying. “You loved me. You really loved me.” Missy pulled Zelda’s face into her hands. She held Zelda’s head with so much reverence. 

“Of course, I still do love you. I always will.”

“I love you too.” Missy pressed her lips to Zelda’s and more memories flooded back. She would forever be thankful that Bill brought Zelda into her vault and that Zelda was so different.


End file.
